The class of nickel-chromium based superalloys generally has good strength and corrosion resistance. However, strength properties of this class of superalloy, such as ultimate strength, fatigue strength and creep strength, are sensitive to how the superalloy is processed to form an end-use component. Some types of articles require high ultimate, fatigue, and creep strength. Such articles may be cast from the superalloy and subsequently heat treated to develop a microstructure that yields high strength properties. However, while the technique of casting and heat treating can produce a microstructure that yields acceptable properties, processing techniques other than casting may introduce different heat history and thus a different microstructure that may yield unacceptable properties.